fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wardens Unite! The True Strength of the Archipelago
Days ago Markus presented Dark, Joo Dee and Cynteria letters that made them members of the legendary group know as The Wardens, a force of warriors and mages who guard the archipelago from the most dangerous threats, the four of them had gathered on the Warden's HQ on Black Heart Island. They however had to wait for the others who gained the letters to gather, so Markus and Dark decided to spar for a bit. "You two can go explore if ya like... I've been here before." Said Markus before charging at Dark who did the same, both colliding with earth shaking force. "I'll stay here to make sure these idiots don't go breaking the area, you should go on ahead Joo Dee. I'm sure you must be excited." Cynteria said looking over to see the grin on her daughter's face as she nodded before taking off, leaving Cynteria to keep an eye on her allies. As Joo Dee ran off to look around a new presence soon replaced hers. A slim young man with long blonde hair casually strolled onto the scene. He wore a pair of glasses and had an orange mask covering his mouth. His hands were stuck in the lab coat he was wearing. "I take it that you are some of my colleagues I've heard so much about, the rather loud group from Mochina?" he said, pushing up his glasses. "Well at any rate, I'm Shin Illumi. It's a pleasure." he held out his hand in greeting. "My my, who have we here?" A unique man, afflicted with heterochromia and a superiority complex had walked towards them in an elegant fashion. Placed in an attire of military significance, and keeping his hand tucked at the hilt of his slightly hidden rapier, he announced: "The name is Leonardo Magia. Greetings, everyone." He said in a rather odd order, bowing to show his respect. The next person to arrive in the area flew on to the scene. He seemed to be wearing some kind of green dragon shaped object on his back that acted as wings, in fact with closer inspection it was discovered to be a kite. The young man landed majestically and took off the kite; it then magically transformed into a small octagonal shaped silver coloured Talisman as he placed it in his pocket. The young man with brown hair and yellow eyes wore a black trench coat over a black t-shirt with black trousers and black shoes. "Well, seems that i'm not the first to arrive. I'm Jude, Jude Temari. It's nice to meet you all," the man said with a smile. Just as the man said, they felt another presence, it was very destructive and powerful as they feel the pressure in the air, while this there were two guards on the entrance of the place one of them then shout "Zeke-san please put on your restrains!! You are nearly knocking us out" Just as the guard said the door was open and someone entered the room, everyone sees his shadowed figure who has big muscles as they see his body walking, then in a flash his body turns to one of a man with approximately 21 years or more, he has an wild red hair, white skin, he wears a white shirt with a red bowtie and large black pants as he approached them "My apologies I forgot to put my Magic Restrains, my name is Belenus Adroushan, but you can call me Zeke Reyes if you prefer!" He said calmly In a flash, a slim man of a relatively tall height appeared out of nowhere with an incredibly long sword. He sat down by a wall before speaking "Ah... Teleporting magic has its uses, Oh that's right introductions, My name is Jirov I am a fellow member of this group, pleased to meet you." It was clear he was hiding his power well, making quick studies of the others as he was talking, satisfied with his initial observations he closed his eyes becoming incredibly quiet. "Getting so rowdy already?" A man wearing a straw farmer's hat said as he walked through a door that had somehow appeared on a nearby wall. If anyone were to look at what's on the other side of the door, they'd see that it looked like the insides of a house before the man closed it and the door disappeared. "I am Ling Shifu of Dragon Sword island. You may also know me as Scholar Ling. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." He said humbly as he put his left hand over his right fist and bowed respectfully. Not needing a huge entrance, or anything elaborate of that nature. Vala Baethas just walked through the door and looked around. She did stand out however, because she didn't really look like everyone else. She had her face completely covered, as well as the rest of her body. Vala didn't really want to say anything, but she felt like she should since it was her first time meeting them. "I am Vala, from the Crescent Archipelago, nice to meet you all." She said in a choppy sentence, then nodding. Her incredibly bright yellow helmet gleamed as she nodded her head, and the tinted area of her helmet where she could see out of reflected light as she nodded her head as well. As the area got rapidly colder until it reached a temperature of 20 degrees below zero, a rather young man watched cautiously around the corners to the other people in the area. People that all supposedly bore the wardens affiliation and could be considered to be his colleagues in a sense. Seeing the blade of Jirov, Lancelot used his shift to change his location to a doorway on the other side of the room. He really didn't like those long weapons, seemed like those wielders seemed to compensate for something with their long weapons. Taking a deep breath, he walked cautiously towards the group, ready to bolt when needed. "Hi all, i am Lancelot from Frost-Heart Island. Nice to meet you all i guess?" Markus threw Dark to the ground and pinned him forcing him to give in. "Hi everyone....I'm Markus Hotaru, This is Tao and that is Cynteria Hotaru... Somewhere around here is Joo Dee Hotaru." He said looking around while his phoenix eyes were attempting to spot Joo Dee. "Ah there she is checking out the main hall." Markus got off Dark who popped his shoulder back in place and sat on a rock. Suddenly a voice came from nowhere. "Welcome Wardens...." Said a young looking man wearing a formal uniform and carrying a ornate looking machete. "I'm Gonzo the keeper of this island....I keep it hidden and safe, have done for the past thousand or so years..." "Ah yes... This is the guy who guards this island only letting those who received those letter..." Said Markus joining Cyn on her seat. "I'm the one who wrote them... Each new bunch of Wardens who get picked, i pick them and let your leaders know... Then they get these letters and you come here and join." Said Gonzo looking at Lancelot. "First Ice Phoenix Slayer we've had here.. Surprising... We got a few phoenix Slayers here it seems... Three Storm, an Ice, a Steel, an Earth and a Sapphire..." Markus smirked as Gonzo looked at each of the gathered Wardens before he led them inside. Joo Dee came running back, about to show out how incredibly large this place was, but stopped when she came to see more people as she then saw the new person who had come. "Oh hello! Sorry about running" She said quickly going to her mother side as she joined Markus and Cynteria by sitting in the middle between them. Shin sat down, propped his elbows up on the table, and rested his chin on his entwined fingers. "Well, it seems everyone's finally arrived," he began before turning his gaze on Gonzo. Not being one to beat around the bush in times of crisis, he cut straight to the point. "If you don't mind, why don't you enlighten us as to what matter was so urgent every member of the Wardens was required for it's completion." Following his example, most of the other mages in attendance turned their eyes on Gonzo as well, awaiting an explanation. "I"d have to agree with science-man over there. I hope this isn't just a waste of our precious time, is it?" Leonardo commented in response to the various entrances within this crowded room; it almost felt suffocating. But he took his seat calmly, and waited patiently for a response. Jude found a seat and sat down quietly. Wow, so many powerful mages here, ''he thought to himself. ''Eh, i should've expected it. ''He crossed his arms and stared intently at Gonzo while waiting for an explanation. "Well I ain't trying to be rude, but like that Elegant-Mister here I hope this doesn't waste our time, I was in the Hyunga Republic capturing some criminals and only got 100 of them, I let the rest with the police there...." Zeke said while he crossed his arms Jirov teleported to a chair making sure that he was still in a good position to observe and listen but did decide to talk "Am I supposed to be impressed by that Belenus? I've caught way more criminals then you did over in The Yokohama Empire, In short i'm not impressed." Jirov said this calmly knowing that Zeke couldn't hit back at challenging his exaggeration. "Did we come all the way here to boast on our accomplishments or discuss an important issue?" Ling asked not wanting this to escalate any further in concern of a fight starting before they even heard the situation they were called to hear. "I won't deny that all of us have achieved great accomplishments but we shouldn't let that interfere with our unity as comrades." Vala crossed her arms, obviously annoyed with everyone boasting about their achievements. ''"Are they children, boasting about achievements that don't matter at all?" ''She thought to herself. She sighed when Ling said something, glad that she didn't have too. She wasn't in the mood to start something, and she wasn't in the mood to fight anyone either. "Why are we here." Vala said quickly, her voice loud, almost like she was yelling. However, it was soft enough where she wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings. Her voice had an echo to it, and it almost sounded ghostly, yet assertive. She wanted to know why she would be here, and she did not want to be wasting her time. Lancelot made two ice-cones while revealing his wings of ice, letting his wings hold his cones of ice while sitting down on one of the chairs. Making a new one while looking at all the people around him, he kept his wings close to himself. "Well, from what i heard Vala, we were supposedly called in to face a threat that a single warden can't beat. Probably a foe from the past, or multiple foes if my memory of my classes serve me right." Starting on his ice-cone, he kept two ready to eat. "And would someone mind if i lowered the temperature of this room? It is kinda hot in here if you ask me." "Yes and no Lancelot..." Said Markus sitting at a large round table in the centre of the room. "One of the strongest cults in the Archipelago region... The Cult of the Crimson Star have found an ancient site that allows demons to freely enter our world." "They're currently finishing the excavation of the remaining ruins... If they find the central chamber we're all doomed..." Said Dark sitting next to Markus. "First we need to do one thing... Who's going to be Guardians and Knights within this group." Said Gonzo. "So you invited me and my daughter to join in this crusade, it doesn't seem likely that it's simply more than just fighting a group, otherwise you would have already sent out the people you have" Cyntheria said as the group around her turned towards the new speaker. "I've gotten an eerie feeling as well, I get these guys are suppose to be big and bad, but there has to be something more to it" Joo Dee said agreeing with her mother. "I've heard of the Crimson Star before," added Shin, "In Mino we manufacture a lot of weapons and other technology for our neighbouring islands to use. Reports kept coming in about a group that was strong enough to take out full squads armed with our magic weapons. No wonder all of us were called in. Regarding Gonzo's question, I think a Knight would suit me better." "The Crimson Star? Sounds like a dangerous group, especially if they're capable of such feats," Jude responded. "I think i'll be a Guardian, it sounds cool". "I can be on whatever you guys prefer, I don't want to disturb anyone...just saying but I wasn't boasting about my accomplishments but I was concerned about the citizens in the Hyunga since I only captured 100 thief's. I'm afraid of them getting problems without me...just this...To be honest you guys can put me on any of the two groups" Belenus sighs and lays down on the floor as he stayed on a side pose with his back turned to the others Jirov still in his chair put his feet on the table "I'll be a guardian, the task of searching and hunting this cult seems simple enough." Jirov was deep in thought using his strategic brain to his advantage in planning out his next actions "I shall also be a guardian." Ling said. "I hope my skills will be beneficial for the group as a whole. The guild I'm in, Unchained Soul has already gathered a good deal of information regarding the enemy and my assistant should be here soon with the said information." "I'm already here." Somebody said from right next to Ling, seemingly having appeared out of nowhere, shocking everyone except for Gonzo who had the ability to sense every presence on the island no matter how small. "Ching, when did you get here?" Ling asked after his heartbeat calmed down a bit from the shock. "I was here from the very beginning." Ching replied in a slightly monotone voice, his response furthering the shock of those who didn't notice him. "Ah, I apologize for not introducing myself. I am Ching Hei, Ling-san's assistant. Do not worry, I will not create any hinderances during this mission." ''Eugene's persona change is getting much better. Ling thought to himself as he was the only one here who hid his real identity for now.'' In fact, if I didn't know beforehand, I would've thought he was a completely different person.'' Vala sighed, and she put her hand underneath her chin to support her head. She honestly didn't care about any of this, nor did she care about that guy who made a sudden appearance. She wasn't paying attention, so nothing really surprised her. "I will be a Guardian." She felt obligated to help however, this place is her homeland after all. Though, she would rather be with her family, her guildmates. Then, rolling her eyes at the group members and crossing her arms once again, she exhaled and leaned back in her chair. "I seem qualified to be one." Making two ice-cones appear in front of Belenus, Lancelot just shrugged at the newcomer, Ching hei. More fighting with this group, a group who at first sight had only one thing at common and that was that they all came from the archipelago. Thinking about that while starting to wish he could've gone back home with his sisters made him release a low sigh. He didn't like all the fighting that would come eventually, didn't like any part of it. "I don't really mind being either one of them..." Getting himself another cone of ice as soon as he finished speaking, mostly to get something cold in his body but also to give him a bit of reprieve from questions. Gonzo smirked and pointed to Markus, Cyn, Jirov, Jude, Ling and Vala. "You six are the Guardians... The rest are Knights." Said Gonzo directing them to the empty seats. "How comes i'm a Knight?" Asked Dark not showing any anger. "Your reputation..." Said Gonzo. "Now everyone place your hands on the markings in front of your seat... They will show us all your accomplishments and power... This is not for bragging rights it is to prove that you are worthy." Markus did this first followed by Dark both showed feats that shocked many of the others. Between them they killed 12 Drakes including 4 Grand Drakes and slayed over 4000 Dark mages, Cultists and monsters in their times as mages. Also showing their magical power was insane, bordering levels that no person should be able to contain within them. Though neither showed a smugness over these being shown everyone could tell they had some pride in their feats. "Hmm impressive much like Mitsurugi... He had similar feats to both of you." Said Gonzo smirking a little. "Mitsurugi was my ancestor..." Said Markus with a slight smirk. "Anyway lets see the feats of the others... I know Joo Dee, Cyn and Lancelot's feats quite well." "Really? Then I'm the first to hear of it, I wasn't aware I had a reputation of any kind" Cynteria said looking over to Markus. "I'm more surprised I was even invited, but guess at least people know me in some way" Joo Dee said looking around to the others. Shin's display popped up next. Most of his accomplishments consisted of various inventions he'd developed rather than combat history, but he still displayed a respectable amount of magical power. He knit his eyebrows a bit when he noticed that the magic gloves he'd been working on last week didn't show up, then he remembered he'd spilt his tea on them, causing his team to start over. He pinched the bridge of his nose and quietly said, "Damn it. Those would've been good for this." Leonardo continued to sip his tea in peace. He'd been relatively quiet the entire discussion - his visage as an elegant and dignified man would not change. "I assume that I have been invited for my genetic engineering of a pseudo-Dragon...among other feats of mine?" Leonardo posed the questioned, appearing rather confident in himself despite knowing full well the individuals present before him. Jude watched as the other Wardens pulled up their displays and he sighed. He pulled up his display to see what feats he had accomplished."Hmph, i remember that one!" Jude said excitedly as he pointed to his "Dagger of Mare finder" achievement. He continued to look down his list and saw that he had actually accomplished quite a lot in 4 years. Belenus stands resting on the floor with his eyes closed "Well I just protect people" Ling also went and pulled up a display of his accomplishments, most of them having to do with medical work where he saved many others' lives or his time defeating dark mages and such with his comrades in Unchained Soul or in the archipelago along with his martial arts. "This isn't much for accomplishments but I hope this will suffice." Ling said humbly. Vala sighed as she put her right hand over the mark. She didn't want to show off any of her achievements to anyone, especially to these strangers she knew nothing about. Let alone those who boast. The screen showed Vala taking down various organizations that opposed the Council of Kings. At first, they looked like elaborate assassination jobs until they noticed that she didn't kill them, she just badly injured them. Of course, there were those feel good ones where she would save a child from a threat and other things like that. After the projection ended of herself, she leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms. With light hitting her helmet in just the right spot to give the look as if she was either thinking 'next' or 'can we just be done'. Placing his right hand over the mark, just as the others had done, Lancelot his display appeared. At first, it would appear distorted, similar to the television noise until the images got the same clarity as the others had. One of the first things the screen showed were his help in liberating Morkina with Markus and the few battles he fought in a mountainous area, his little fight with Dark was shown the longest before revealing Blizzardo for a moment, shutting down as soon as Lancelot removed his hand the moment he saw Blizzardo. They didn't need to know that one if he could help it. "You were invited due to your actions during the invasion Joo Dee... Gonzo thinks you have great potential... I agree." Said Markus standing up. "Okay to business then..." "Yeah right... Okay these cultist dogs have found the location to a Void Gate... A portal to the demon's home world... It can be used to allow them to regain their bodies, meaning they can return to full power." Said Gonzo walking over to a globe and touching bring up a map of the Archipelago. "We could all probably deal with one at full power but all seven that's near impossible... We've got time to plan our attack they've only just started uncovering the site... But that don't mean we can relax too much... I'll try and get intel from the spirits around the archipelago, they never miss a movement from anyone... I suggest you guys train so your ready... All i know is that the top demon sent some powerful generals to help protect the site." "Wouldn't it be better to hit them now that we know where they are? It would give us a strategic advantage to take them down" Joo Dee said as Cynteria hushed her. "Miss Hotaru's idea might actually work with some further thinking, and if it's strategic thinking I'm the guy for the job. Do I have an agreement from the rest of you to attack as soon as possible?" said Shin, clearly excited by the idea of a new problem to solve. "I agree," Jude said with a slow nod. "If we strike before they know that we're on to them then we can attack them while they have a false sense of security." "Destroying them internally first huh?" Belenus closes his eyes "I ain't being cocky but if anything goes wrong and any of you guys is discovered, I volunteer myself to attack them directly...I mean it would take out their attention from whatever problem inside...don't sure if you guys approve through" Belenus opens his eyes. "In all honesty i'm sure whatever plan you can come up with is fine I've never faced these types of enemies before so I won't exactly be fighting them directly until i'm sure they've shown all their tricks, regardless i'll go with whatever plan." Jirov was calm he was considering the likelihood of the success rate of the ideas everyone was having slowly getting more and more ready for the mission to truly begin. "I'll be able to exploit weaknesses in the enemy's fighting style after having seen their attacks." Ching said calmly. Vala said nothing, but her body language was enough to show that she was ready for anything. However, she felt like she had to say something. "I'm ready for a fight." Why they would resort to fighting straight from the beginning, it was a bit distasteful if one would ask him. "Instead of fighting to kill, why not fight to imprison them? That way, we can seal them with the demons or just cryogenic freeze them like that iced shell i heard about. From what i got of that spell is that it comes close to one of the stronger sealing spells my sisters use. That way, nobody gets hurt and if the need arises, we can figure something out." "Being sent to the void is worse than death Lancelot.....Before i became the keeper of this place i was stuck there........Killing them is probably the kindest thing we can do." Said Gonzo looking at the group. "And just to put a cap on your bravado.....We don't know what traps, tricks or even who leads these cultists......" "To know yourself and your enemy is the path to true victory." Said Markus requipping his armour and mask along with Dark. "Also Lancelot this isn't the kind of situation that you can just imprision your opponants.....The Wardens take the lives of those who commit crimes against humanity so their victims gain peace and we can keep others alive....Even if we die as well." "Heh either way i'm gonna enjoy myself." Smirked Dark as he crunched his knuckles. "We got another problem....." Said Gonzo who ahd been talking with one of his many spectral agents. "Seems they've planned this well. They unleashed the Zedarka Virus on a near by island.....Only afew survivers, we can't risk that island being lost or the souls of those dead to suffer.....Get there and end the necromancer controling the infected." "Will do Gonzo." Said Markus leading the group to the exit. The groupo eventually arrived on the island which was ruined dead bodies scattered everywhere, some didn't look exactly human. These bodies looked to be heavily changed and alittle more decomposed than the others. "Hmm lets see." Markus said examining one of these corpses. "Yeah it's the Zedarka Virus.....It kills the victims and turns them into zombies basically...A bite will infect another person. Phoenix Slayers are immune to to their healing abilities....Also as this was made by "unholy" magic Joo Dee's Gold Lightning can heal it." The group looked at Joo Dee as she was surprised, "Something like this has to have a source, I should be able to cure or reverse the original source and we might be able to shut down this plague for good" She said looking back at them. "If we're taking action I think we should proceed with caution. We know these guys are strong so a buddy system would be the best solution I think. Any objections?" Inquired Shin. Category:Roleplay Category:Yaminogaijin